


Fairy Godmother's Apprentice (Lila Appreciation Week)

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: The Red Slippers [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Caline Bustier is the Enchantress, Cinderella Elements, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Favorite Ships, Future, Heroes and Villains, Human Plagg, Human Tikki, Kagami is Maleficient's Apprentice, Lies, Lila Appreciation Week, Lila is Fairy Godmother's Apprentice, Luka is the Narrator's Apprentice, M/M, Missing, Return, Sleeping Beauty Elements, rival - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Lila Rossi is many things depending on who you ask: diplomat's daughter, a notorious liar, trickster, ravishing beauty. This list is endless, but nowhere does anyone mention that she'd be perfect for the role of the Fairy Godmother's apprentice. She surely never imagined herself in such a role, much less thought the role existed in the first place.This is her story as the Fairy Godmother's apprentice. She'll definitely have her work cut out for her, too, as she's in charge of the newest Cinderella and Prince Charming story: Prince Adrien with humble, helpful Marinette. Can she help these two achieve their happily ever after or will their story be lost to history?





	1. Who Knew Lying Would Be Useful?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I've been sitting on for a while now because I've been busy with other projects, but it's been one that I'm most excited to start. Lila Appreciation Week seemed like the perfect place to present it. I'm still working out details on the main story, so please bear with me if I make any mistakes within this story. I'll do my best to catch them and keep them to a minimum. Other than that, please enjoy this AU and hope I get the chance to work on the main story soon.

 

If there was one thing Lila knew, it was lies. She’d been the queen of telling them for far longer than most gave her credit, having created a few whoppers in her prime.

That’s why she knew the old woman standing before her had to be lying.

No way could this woman be who she claimed to be.

Sure, magic existed in their world. She’d seen it first hand, but no way was this woman the legendary Fairy Godmother. That woman was a myth. She had to be. No one had seen or heard from her in nearly a century. She didn’t exist any longer.

“Oh, dear, I promise I’m very real. Would you like some proof?” The woman pulled out a wand and flicked it near a small garden, the vegetables soon coming to life before Lila’s eyes.

“You’re serious? How? Everyone believes you’re gone?” Lila couldn’t handle this. She wanted to run away, hide somewhere and try to wake herself up. Surely, she had to be dreaming, right? This wasn’t real, not by a long shot.

As if to prove her wrong, the old woman spoke again. “My dear Volpina, you honestly believe I’d just disappear without a fight? I may have lost my magic for a while, but I’ve never been far away. Oh, no, I’ve been watching and waiting until my protégé appeared. You, dear, are that protégé.”

Lila’s eyes widened as she glanced around, hoping the old woman meant someone other than her. As her gaze came back to the kindly eyes of the old woman, she gulped as she rasped, “You can’t mean me? I’m not someone goody-goody that can help others. That’s not me. You have the wrong person.”

The old woman merely smiled. “Oh, sweet child, that’s exactly why you’re perfect for this role. Your ability to spin a tale works in your favor as you’ll need that creativity to help future Cinderellas get their happily ever after.”

“What if I say no?”

“That’s your right, my dear, but I don’t think you’ll be saying no. I can see the interest in your eyes. You want this, don’t you, Lila Rossi? You want something that’ll bring meaning to your life. Become my protégé and you’ll be remembered for more years than you can imagine. You’ll be legendary, my dear, greater than any mere mortal could ever hope to be, including my sweet Cinderellas and Prince Charmings.” The old woman gazed at Lila with rapt attention, her smile growing as Lila’s stance softened toward the woman. “What do you say, Lila? Will you embrace your new destiny?”

Lila wouldn’t recall what she said years later, but she knew the moment she took the Fairy Godmother’s hand, giving it a firm shake.

That’d been the moment when her world changed forever, whisking her from the court of King Gabriel and his handsome son, Prince Adrien. When she regained her equilibrium, she realized she’d entered a realm she’d never existed, the realm of fairies and other mythical creatures from favorite fairy tales she’d previously believed silly stories.

Who’d have thought they had some basis in truth? A lot more truth than anyone ever imagined?


	2. Here's to Hoping She Gets It Right

Waking in a different world where fairies and other mythical creatures roamed freely proved quite daunting to Lila. She tried to understand what Fairy Godmother wanted of her, but she couldn’t quite wrap her mind around so many different beings coming together, waiting until their stories began. The new generation stood before her as far as she could see, mentors lingering nearby as they all awaited instructions for what their new futures held.

Moving toward the podium, Fairy Godmother, their apparent leader, had a regal air that Lila had missed upon first meeting the aging fairy, which helped as many parted, so she could walk by.

Lila watched transfixed, wondering if maybe one day she’d command such respect as the successor of the Fairy Godmother. She almost hoped she would since all she’d ever wanted was recognition and admiration from others. Even as the thoughts occurred, she shook her head, frowning as she realized those weren’t the looks Fairy Godmother received. No, the crowd didn’t look upon the old fairy with open admiration but with respect and trust.

Maybe she wasn’t cut out for this, after all, she mused, deciding she’d be better off heading back to Fairy Godmother’s home to wait until she could be sent back. She’d been a mistake. She had to be. Who was she to lead any of these beings toward their new futures?

All around her, heroes and villains of fairy tales alike gathered, their eyes casting over her for a moment before returning to Fairy Godmother. She never felt more insignificant than at that moment.

“Thank you all for coming today,” Fairy Godmother intoned, using her wand to magnify her voice. “I know many of you have taken time out of your busy schedules, so I shall keep this brief. I have decided my time to retire has come and have chosen my replacement. Miss Lila Rossi, will you please join me?”

Lila froze, her head swiveling back to meet the keen gaze of Fairy Godmother, wondering how the fairy had known she’d try to leave. Not willing to back down with so many eyes upon, she took a fortifying breath and turned, a smile she’d learned from the prince plastered on her features. She refused to let anyone see her sweat, especially these all-too-familiar beings she’d thought didn’t exist until quite recently.

As she came to stand beside Fairy Godmother, she felt the old fairy’s hand clasp hers with a firm grip, keeping her near. Lila took comfort in that grip, not having felt such strength and protection for quite some time, not since her father had joined the court of King Gabriel. She liked the anchor Fairy Godmother had provided at that moment as her gaze scanned the dense crowd surrounding them.

“Please, welcome my successor, Lila Rossi. She also goes by the nickname, Volpina, though I’ll admit you’d better ask permission before speaking to her on such familiar terms.” Fairy Godmother smiled at the crowd, noting the quick intake of breath Lila had at the mention of her nickname.

Several beings clamored for their attention as they soon took their leave, especially some of the younger members of the crowd.

Fairy Godmother kept them moving, not stopping until they were safely ensconced within her quaint home.

“Now, my dear, let’s begin your training. You’ll soon be called to complete your first test as the new Fairy Godmother. It wouldn’t do if you became the villain in your Cinderella’s story.” With that, the old fairy took Lila’s hand again and led her into a room that reminded Lila of Mary Poppin’s magical bag for it proved far larger within than appearances would have one believe.


	3. A Grand History of Famous Ships

 

“Now, my dear, I think you’d do well to meet my dear friend, the Narrator. He’s such a sweetie and has every version of our fair Cinderellas you could ever imagine finding.” Fairy Godmother ushered Lila toward the door. She pointed to a house at the other end of the block. It looked more like a library than a house, but then, Lila had learned early on not to make assumptions. “That’s where you’ll find him, dear. Now, run along. He’s expecting you.”

On her own, Lila walked past several homes belonging to one mythical being or another. She nodded to a few who greeted her though she did her best to keep her head down. She knew she’d become a curiosity among these beings, especially after Fairy Godmother had announced her retirement. She wasn’t quite ready to make friends with any of them, wanting the chance to observe them before she made her move. She’d learned the hard way what happened when she spun one too many tales, having gotten outed in the court before King Gabriel’s. She refused to make a fool of herself again.

Coming to the doors of the large home, she debated knocking when the front door opened and a young man with blue tips stepped out. His eyes widened upon seeing her, but his smile welcomed her.

“Hello. Can I help you?” He stood near the door, holding it open with one foot while standing in her way.

“Oh, um, I was supposed to meet the Narrator. He’s expecting me, I think.” She worked not to fidget with her hair as she watched the young man warily. She didn’t know what to make of him though he didn’t seem dangerous, but then, she’d learned long ago looks could be quite deceiving.

“Lila, right? I’m Luka, the Narrator’s apprentice. He’s inside if you’d like to head in.” He pushed the door open further and stepped aside for her, his smile curving wider as he watched her with an amusement that should grate but didn’t. “I’ll be back shortly. I just need to restock the kitchen. Would you like anything while I’m out?”

“Oh, no, thank you.” She moved past him, ensuring she didn’t touch him as she entered the large home, gasping as she took in the sheer number of scrolls and tomes. They covered almost every surface within the room and practically spat from several others as far as she could see.

“He’s in the back. Just follow the cleared path on the floor.” With that, Luka disappeared, the door shutting behind her.

She did as Luka advised, smiling as she thought the path somewhat reminiscent of a certain yellow-brick road she’d heard tales of in another time and place. Her shoes clicked on the tile as she moved with some caution toward the back room, hearing weird mutterings as she grew closer. When she glanced through the door at the end of the hall, she worked to stifle her giggles as she caught an older gentleman as he bent over, his bottom sticking out quite prevalently from under a table.

“Where did it go? I know I saw it earlier. Luka! Luka, have you seen that scroll I’d been working on? Luka? Do you hear me, my boy?” The gentleman glanced up and frowned, his gaze wandering the room before landing on Lila in the doorway. His eyes narrowed as he adjusted his glasses, which had been pushed askew in his search. “Well, you’re not Luka. Who are you, my dear? How can I help you?”

“Are you the Narrator? I’m Lila Rossi, Fairy Godmother’s apprentice. She said you’d be expecting me.” She moved a few inches closer as the older man stood, fixing his wardrobe as he moved to his full height, which put him just a few inches below Lila’s eye level.

“Indeed, I am. Come in, come in.” He gestured toward a chair, hurrying to remove the mess that covered it. “I have everything you need over here, my dear.”

For the next hour, he helped her pour over the past stories of Cinderellas and their Prince Charmings. She read so many variations that her head began to swim. She hadn’t counted on there being so many.

As she rolled up a scroll on the previous Cinderella and Prince Charming pairing, she blinked, starting as she caught Luka standing in the doorway watching her. His amusement still present as his gaze lingered on her.

“Can I help you?” She huffed as she did fidget with her hair then. She didn’t like being caught unaware, not realizing any man could be so quiet.

“Actually, I think that’s my line.” He smiled, moving a bit further into the room. “So, did he show you what you needed?”

She nodded, her gaze going over the veritable pile surrounding her. She had no clue how she’d get out of its center without damaging any of the scrolls or tomes. “I, um, I didn’t think there’d be so much history. I don’t know how Fairy Godmother has remained so inventive over the years.”

“Oh, she’s not the only one to bear that title. You should see the Enchantress’s tomes sometime. Now, she’s someone to emulate with how she’d created each of her Beasts and chose his Beautys.” His smile softened as he spoke, belying his fondness for the tale.

“I’d love to see those sometime. I always liked those tales the best. Something about being loved for what’s on the inside, not the outside. It’s appealing, you know?” Her fingers played with several strands of her hair as she avoided his gaze, a sudden bout of shyness overcoming her.

“I know,” he whispered, his gaze settled on her as if he wanted to memorize her. “You’re something special, aren’t you, Lila Rossi?”

“I’d like to think so, but honestly, you’re in the better position to answer that.” Her gaze refused to meet his as she waited for him to say something, anything to make the sudden tension within her go away.

He didn’t say anything for a time, remaining in the doorway as he regarded her until she felt almost too exposed to his wise eyes.

He surprised her when he suddenly stood beside her, extending his hand to her and assisting her over the pile surrounding her. In an almost shy voice, he whispered, “I’d really love to know the story about your nickname. Volpina, wasn’t it?”

 _Oh, no, this guy was trouble_ , she thought though she knew he wouldn’t be the bad kind. That still didn’t stop the alarm bells going off as her hand remained in his. He was the forever kind of trouble her heart wasn’t ready to handle.


	4. Rivalries New and Old

 

“You didn’t have to walk me home. I only live down the street, you know?” She glanced up at the blue-tipped brunet with some fascination as he merely smiled at her. She ignored the way her heart sped up at the sight of his grin. She refused to consider the implications. She had more pressing matters, including not disappointing Fairy Godmother.

“Oh, I know. You’re quite capable, aren’t you, Lila? Strong and beautiful. A lethal combination.”

“You think I’m lethal? To you?” Her gaze collided with his, nearly missing his smirk as he considered her.

“Well, yeah. I’m sure I’m not the first to tell you that.” A slight redness entered his cheeks as he seemed to realize what he’d blurted out.

She hadn’t thought to find someone like him when she’d agreed to become Fairy Godmother’s apprentice, but then, she hadn’t known what to expect at all as she’d landed in this world so unlike the one she’d left yet not that different, it seemed.

Deciding on honesty with Luka, her voice dropped to a whisper. “You actually are the first. Most don’t tend to look at me twice.”

He didn’t say anything for several moments as he considered her words. She didn’t appreciate the way his eyes had widened at her confession, almost as if he hadn’t believed her or thought she’d been lying. Even as her anger rushed forth, it dissipated. She couldn’t blame him if he didn’t believe her. She’d never been one for truth when a lie could make her so much more interesting.

When he did speak again, his words shook her as she hadn’t expected them.

“Only a fool wouldn’t look twice at you. You’re special, Lila. Why do you think Fairy Godmother chose you?” His finger tapped her nose even as he winked, causing an internal reaction that manifested in a soft tinging of her cheeks.

“You sure know how to flatter a girl, don’t you?”

Before he could reply, shouting drew their attention to Fairy Godmother’s house as she shooed three smaller fairies from her home. Their outfits tickled at her memory though she couldn’t be sure why.

“Flora, I’ll kindly remind you that you three have yet to keep your princess safe from a spinning wheel. At least mine don’t have to worry about a hundred-year curse.” Fairy Godmother’s voice held more humor than should be possible as she argued with the three fairies.

“How dare you! You can’t keep your peasant girls dressed for more than a few hours. What’s up with midnight anyway? Why not let them get their kiss before turning them back into pumpkins?” This came from the blue-themed fairy.

“Well, excuse me. I think you’re forgetting you protect these girls for eighteen years and still fail. So, who’s the bigger failure here? You honestly think you’d be better leaders than myself when you can’t manage such a simple task?” Her hands had gone to her hips, her eyes glaring at the trio as if she wanted to bippity-boppity-boo them into another dimension.

Unable to keep herself in the shadows, Lila moved from Luka’s side and approached the small group, her steps tentative.

Fairy Godmother’s gaze met hers and a warm smile graced her lips.

“Ladies, you’ll have to excuse me. My apprentice has returned and in need of next training lesson. I’ll see you next week for tea. Don’t forget it’s at the Mad Hatter’s this time.” She waggled her fingers at them, her other arm looping around Lila’s shoulders and ushering her inside.

Once they were alone inside, Lila turned to Fairy Godmother and stared at the old fairy with some awe. “Is everything okay between you and them? They seem to hate you yet you’re having tea together?”

“Oh, we’re friends, my dear. We may have a small rivalry between us, but that’s what makes our friendship even stronger.” She moved around the small room, cleaning up some dishes here and there. When her gaze came back to Lila, she deepened her smile. “You’d do well to find some allies like them. That apprentice of the Narrator is a good start.”

“Luka?”

“He seems smitten with you. You could do worse, my dear.”

She didn’t say anything as she moved to assist Fairy Godmother in cleaning up. She didn’t know how she felt about the young man, having just met him hours before, but she knew she wanted to see more of him. She wanted to know if he was truly as kind as he represented himself, not having met any like him save Prince Adrien.

Changing the subject lest she dwell too long herself, Lila followed Fairy Godmother into her quaint kitchen, setting the dishes in the sink. “So, do you have any other friendly rivalries I should know about?”

“Hmm, let me see. There’s also Maleficient, but she tends to keep to herself. I heard rumors she had a new apprentice, but I haven’t seen her yet. I’m sure you’ll see her soon though. Your initiation happens tonight. I’m sure you’ll do well.” The old fairy patted Lila’s shoulder and made to leave the kitchen when Lila’s hand clasped her wrist.

“What do you mean? What initiation?” Lila’s brows drew together, her gaze narrowing at the old fairy. She frowned as she tried to comprehend what Fairy Godmother could possibly mean.

“It’s tradition, my dear. Just because I’ve chosen you as my apprentice, it doesn’t mean you are the right one. You have to prove yourself through initiation as my apprentice before I can actually let you handle our newest Cinderella tale. Every mythical apprentice goes through a trial to prove themselves worthy.”

“What? You never told me this! I wouldn’t have agreed if I’d known this. What are you planning to do to me?” Lila couldn’t help the higher octaves as she felt panic washing over her. She’d never put herself in such a position before, even when she’d become Volpina all those years ago.

“Oh, dear, don’t worry too much. The test is simple enough. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” The old fairy looked out the window. Her gaze caught on something over Lila’s shoulder as her lips thinned into a tight smile. “It seems your time has come, my dear.”

Before Lila could respond, strong hands gripped her and ripped her from the kitchen, a large burlap sack thrown over her, making everything go dark. She tried to scream but to no avail. No one came to her aid. No one would.

She had to figure this one out for herself. Her fate, her Cinderella’s fate, and even Fairy Godmother’s fate depended on her success.

 


	5. A Kidnapping for Initiation

 

She didn’t know how long she remained covered as her captor dragged her kicking and screaming from Fairy Godmother’s home. All she knew was she needed to fight and fight hard. She couldn’t allow this person to harm her nor pray someone would rescue her despite hearing Luka’s angry shout. He’d long since gone silent, which worried her more.

Could he be part of this initiation? Would he hurt her? He’d seemed so kind when they’d spent some time together. Could he have gotten under her radar? Was he behind this?

Oh, how she hated all the unanswered questions!

The sack ripped away from her, an unusual fairy standing before her with a neutral expression that wasn’t quite right for the situation.

Lila’s eyes took several moments to adjust to the dimness of the room where she’d been taken. Despite her disadvantaged vision, she could sense the fairy as it moved around her, securing in the chair she’d been shoved in.

“What do you want?” She spat the words at the fairy.

“Ugh, you’re more annoying when you talk than when you were silent. Are you ever quiet?”

Lila glared at the dark shadow as she fought the binds around her wrists and ankles.

“Answer my question. I deserve to know why I’m here.”

“You took what belonged to my princess. Now, you’re going to fix it or face the consequences of ruining my princess’s story forever.”

Lila didn’t know how to respond to that. She’d expected almost any reason possible for being kidnapped for this initiation process, but she hadn’t expected that. Why would a villain care about the princess in any story? Wouldn’t they want to see that princess fail? Something wasn’t adding up for her.

“What are talking about? I’m not responsible for your princess’s happiness. I have my own problems with my future princess.”

The dark shadow moved closer, her light green skin illuminating in the low lighting. She glanced down at Lila with a smile that sent a small shiver down Lila’s spine.

“See? That’s where my problem has become yours. You stole my prince.”

“Prince Adrien?” She stilled even more. “What do you think I’ve done?”

“You gave him Chat Noir and now he’s in love with a peasant. He wasn’t meant for your precious Cinderella. No, he was meant for someone better than that baker’s daughter. My poor Sleeping Beauty may remain cursed forever because you meddled where you shouldn’t. Now, you’re going to fix it.”

The fairy dropped into a crouch beside Lila, her face illuminated for the first time.

Lila gasped as she recognized the fairy, or rather, she recognized the trademarks of the master fairy in this apprentice. She’d been abducted by Maleficient’s apprentice. She certainly hadn’t expected that, but then, nothing ever happened as she expected in this world, did it?

“Prince Adrien isn’t your answer. You need true love’s kiss, right? To wake her? He’s not her true love; he belongs to that baker’s daughter. I can’t undo that.” She spoke in a quiet voice, hoping for once she could refrain from showing anger. She wanted this apprentice to listen, truly listen to what she had to say.

“You’re wrong. He’s the answer. You fix this now.” The fairy grabbed Lila’s shirt, forcing her to her feet, and shoved her toward a bed she hadn’t seen earlier.

On the bed lay the newest Sleeping Beauty. Her long, raven-colored hair shone blue in the low light, her red lips appeared redder, and her body seemed at peace despite the curse she’d fallen under.

Lila’s heart panged with the faintest sympathy for the princess, but she shook her head, refusing to change Prince Adrien’s course and ruining her Cinderella’s happily ever after.

“I can’t,” she whispered.

The fairy growled, grabbing Lila’s hair and twisting painfully.

Lila stifled her cry as best she could, her gaze glaring back at the fairy.

A sudden thought occurred.

“You’re in love with her.”

The fairy dropped her, moving away faster than Lila had seen any fairy move before.

“You know her, don’t you? You’ve gotten to know her?”

“Stop! You don’t know what you’re suggesting.”

“I think I do.”

Lila realized her restraints hadn’t been replaced, allowing her to move with some tenderness. She came to a stand with slow movements, working to keep herself as non-combative as she moved closer to the fairy.

“Why not wake her yourself? It happened with the last Maleficient, didn’t it?” Her mind working to recall those details.

“It did, but it won’t this time. Bridgette dislikes me. She’s said so to me on numerous occasions.” The fairy curled into herself as she sank onto the chair she’d previously placed her captive. Her gaze remained trained on the woman in the bed.

“I’ll help you find a new prince, but you have to let me go and leave Prince Adrien alone.” She glanced around the room as her eyes had adjusted, widening as she took in the second heap on the floor. “Luka? Why’s he here?”

“He tried to interfere. I couldn’t let him. He’s the Narrator’s apprentice; he’s not allowed to help you in any way.”

“So, you knocked him unconscious? Is violence your answer for everything?” Lila demanded.

“Maleficient’s apprentice, remember? I’m not exactly on the good side, am I? At least, I’m not the one replacing the sea witch. She’s unbearable and cruel.”

Lila’s gaze narrowed at the apprentice fairy, her instant dislike growing.

“Well, I’m not sure you’re much better, but I guess I don’t have much choice, do I?”

The fairy shook her head as she spoke, “Not if you want to keep your Cinderella safe.”

Taking a deep breath, Lila stood and held out her hand to the fairy. “Then, let’s begin. Let’s find you a new prince.”


	6. Lila's Return Won't Be Easy

 

“We’ve been at this for hours. It’s hopeless.” Kagami’s shoulders slumped, seeming to admit defeat despite their best efforts.

“No, it’s not. We just need to change our thinking.” Lila’s insistence had been the only thing keeping them going.

Luka stirred next to her, his gaze watchful as Lila’s mind whirred with a few possibilities they hadn’t yet considered though she worked to find the best way to voice them. His hand rested near hers, bringing comfort that she hadn’t known she needed.

“Kagami,” Lila started, pausing as she braced herself before continuing, “how sure are you it was Adrien that met with Bridgette?”

“It’s him. I saw him myself.” Maleficient’s apprentice clenched her fists even as her eyes narrowed dangerously. “Are you calling me a liar?”

“No, no, I’m not.” Lila’s brows knitted as she fought the irony of the situation and refocused on the matter at hand. “I just think you might be mistaken. Prince Adrien’s well-guarded, even to the point he can’t sneak out with some serious interference.”

“Well, he got out somehow because he met Bridgette in the woods and even danced with her, calling her his true love.” Kagami’s arm sliced through the air to emphasize her commitment to the memory she had.

“What time did this occur?” Something wasn’t adding up in Lila’s mind. She just needed to discover what it was.

“It was late afternoon the day before Bridgette fell to the curse placed upon her.” Kagami stilled long enough to close her eyes and recall the events from that day. “Almost three weeks ago now.”

Lila did the math herself and sighed in relief, realizing the truth.

“It wasn’t Prince Adrien, Kagami. Unless he has a twin, he was locked in his room with his piano tutor, learning some new song his father demanded he learn.”

“How are you so sure?”

Lila smiled softly as she recalled that day. It’d been the first time she’d seen a real smile on Prince Adrien’s face as he’d played without complaint though his mind had been far away.

“Because my father is his tutor. I would sit and listen during Prince Adrien’s sessions. He’s not Bridgette’s Prince Charming.” In a softer voice, she added, “I’m sorry, Kagami.”

The other apprentice stared at her for a long time, her lips thinning until the slightest bit of color peeked through. Her brows drew closer together as if she wanted to believe Lila but couldn’t quite get there.

“No, you’re wrong. It has to be him. What other prince matches Prince Adrien so well? No, we’ll just have to make him work instead. She can’t stay like this. She just can’t.” Kagami’s gaze traveled to Bridgette’s and stayed there.

“You can’t make her curse break without true love’s kiss. Prince Adrien will never be her true love, Kagami. She doesn’t know him. He doesn’t know her. He loves someone else. Don’t do this to them. Please!”

For the first time, Luka spoke, startling both young women as they rounded on him.

“I may know the prince you’re after. He’s not Prince Adrien, but he is a close relative and prince in his own right.”

The speed Kagami wielded had Lila reaching for the other apprentice, grabbing her wrist before Kagami could clamp down on Luka and possibly hurt him.

“Talk!”

Luka, to his credit, didn’t flinch at the harshness in Kagami’s tone, merely smirking at the apprentice to the evil fairy.

“He goes by Felix and is the elder brother of Adrien. He abdicated his right to the Agreste throne a few years ago.”

“You lie! Bridgette wouldn’t fall for such a lout.” Kagami’s hand tightened around his collar though it remained hindered from doing real harm by Lila.

“He wanted nothing to do with his father or the throne. He wanted to make his own way in life. He may not have a right to the Agreste throne, but he’s still eligible as a prince for Bridgette. He can rule beside her in her kingdom without the hindrance of another.” Luka’s words did little to soothe Kagami as she continued to grip his collar.

Wanting to spare Luka any more damage, Lila tempered her voice as she spoke to Kagami, hoping to make the young woman see the truth in his words.

“It’s worth checking out, right? Maybe he can save your Bridgette. Isn’t that what you want? To see Bridgette awake and well? Happy?”

Kagami’s tight hold loosened as she sighed her defeat.

“Where can we find this Felix Agreste?”

“I’ll show you the way,” Luka said, his voice soft. His gaze drifted to Lila’s and offered her a brief smile. “He may not be all that willing at first, but I’m sure you could persuade him with the right charms.”

Oh, Lila didn’t have the greatest feeling about that, but she couldn’t see any other options as they set out to find Felix.


	7. Guaranteeing a Happily Ever After

 

Finding Felix Agreste hadn’t been easy. Getting him to bend to their will even harder.

In the end, Lila had used her own charms on the man, winning him over enough with her pretty lies about the sleeping beauty.

He’d seen through them all, much to her consternation, but he’d agreed to go along with them and see Bridgette in person.

Upon seeing her, his attitude and demeanor changed, recognizing the woman lying so still, so beautiful on the bed, her hands crossed over her chest and her face peaceful from sleep.

He hadn’t rushed to her side, but he’d gotten there in due time, almost as if he’d been pulled with some magnetic force in slow motion. He whispered something too low for them to hear and kissed her lips with such softness that Lila ached for him.

Bridgette’s eyes opened a few minutes later, much to the happiness of everyone in the room, even Kagami though her happiness soon faded behind a stoic expression, taking her leave with Luka and Lila in tow.

“He did it. He woke her up. That was incredible.” Lila reached out to touch Kagami, offering the other apprentice what comfort she could.

“Yes, he did. I’m quite happy for Bridgette and the future she’ll have now.”

Lila wasn’t fooled though as she took in Kagami’s slumped shoulders, slight though they were as they walked away from the awakening castle behind them.

“You could have tested him, you know? Other Maleficients have done so. Why didn’t you?”

Kagami never spoke, intent on walking as fast as she could from Bridgette and the castle that would soon rejoice in their princess’s return.

“Kagami? Wait!” Lila hollered, but her words fell on deaf ears.

“Let her go,” Luka said in a soft voice. “She should be alone for a while. She’ll get better. It’s never easy for the evil fairies with their first charges.”

Lila stared after the shrinking back that belonged to Kagami.

“Will it ever get easier for her?”

“With time, I’m sure.” Luka didn’t look convinced, causing Lila’s heart to soften toward the other apprentice even more.

“I guess it’s time I get back to my own story, huh?” Lila asked as they continued to walk toward their homes. “What can I expect with my Cinderella?”

“I don’t know.” He glanced down at her, a soft frown marring his handsome features though he added, “Fairy Godmother usually has the best success with her Cinderellas, so I’m sure you’ll do fine. Just remember not to get too involved as Kagami did.”

Lila didn’t say anything for the rest of their walk, unsure what she should say to him after the kidnapping and the solution they’d come to for Bridgette and Kagami. Lila had never wanted to see such a sad ending, but then, she couldn’t foresee a future for Kagami that involved Bridgette, either. She hated the fairy tale world at that moment and all it’d taken from someone who didn’t deserve it, wondering what it’d take from her eventually.

She wasn’t sure what the future held for her, but she’d be damned if she let it take away any chances for happiness for her.

As the thought occurred, her gaze strayed to the man beside her, wondering what his future looked like and if it could possibly coincide with her own.

Only time would tell, but Lila knew she wouldn’t go down without a serious fight, not for her future and certainly not for her Cinderella.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
